


To New Beginnings

by shizzle_mcnizzle_bad_boy_supreme (Emrys_King)



Series: A Series of Solangelo oneshots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), First Kiss, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Nico is an emo brat in most of these, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), There may or may not be angsty shite, Three Days in the Infirmary (Percy Jackson), Will is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrys_King/pseuds/shizzle_mcnizzle_bad_boy_supreme
Summary: "Hey, do you have a bag I can borrow?""The only bags I have are the ones under my eyes, and they're specifically designed to carry the burden of my existence."".....""Literally all you had to do was say no."After his three day stay in the Infirmary consequent to his shadow traveling fiasco and Will going all mother-hen on him for his not-so-healthy eating habits, Nico returns to the Hades cabin with all intentions of staying back at Camp Half-Blood. Maybe it won't be all that bad.based onthisprompt.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: A Series of Solangelo oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878937
Comments: 7
Kudos: 150





	To New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> My first Solangelo fic and I don't know what the point of this is but I did it so here we are.
> 
> Nico is 15 and Will's 16

It had been a few days since Nico returned to Cabin 13 from his three day stay at the Infirmary under the care of Will Solace. He wasn't used to being subjected to so much attention from someone, especially not someone like Will. Though he could say, reluctantly of course, that being the main focus of Will's unwavering scrutiny and blinding smiles was not an unwelcome experience.

Will was compassionate and caring, always looking out for others' well being (he was a medic so, duh) and just an absolute ray of sunshine. But he could also be firm, exclusively when he was with a patient. Will had ordered Nico to stay at the Infirmary until he deemed it fit for the son of Hades to go back to exerting himself too much. His tone may have not been all too severe but the look in his eyes was enough to tell Nico that refusing was not an option.

In those three days Will wrapped up Nico's wounds, freaked out over the the scratches on his arm, berated him on his only McDonalds diet and held him through his nightmares. Yeah, the last one definitely made Nico question his sanity.

He was over his crush on Percy, really, he had finally moved on. And now he began noticing things about others. 

Jason's suggestive glances every time Will was around. He would wiggle his eyebrows and look between Nico and Will and it took all of the dark haired boy's will power not to punch him in the face. 

He also noticed how Piper would always go into a protective stance around him. Initially he had thought that maybe, like most, she feared him, but later he noticed that it was a subtle warning to those who arrived in his vicinity. He had been confused, that was until he had spoken to Jason. 

"Why does Piper look like she's going to murder anyone who comes within four feet of me?" He asked while walking up to the son of Jupiter, stealing a glance at the the girl in question who was laughing away with her cabin mates.

"Uhh...."

"What did you tell her?" Nico growled, his fear growing with every passing second.

"O-oh I didn't tell her about your sexuality, if that's what your worried about, and for the last time nobody would really care if you came out. But I respect your decision of secrecy too much to break my promise." Said the blond, nodding his head shortly and placing a hand over his heart. "All I told her is that you are very insecure and kinda-sorta super-duper sensitive." Jason smiled widely.

"Why?" Nico's tone was skeptical.

"Because she's my girlfriend and I felt like it?" He replied, voice taking on a higher pitch and smiling sheepishly at the shorter boy.

Nico looked to Piper, who waved at him. He smiled softly and waved back, realizing, with happiness, the two friends he had found in the couple. 

Friends.

He then turned to Jason and punched him in the arm. Hard.

"Ow!"

"Why did you do that!?" He wailed, rubbing his arm.

"Because I felt like it." He said with a shrug before walking away smirking. He chuckled to himself when he heard Jason laughing behind him. The feeling of acceptance was one he never thought he would experience, but it was one he was beginning to enjoy.

He returned to his Cabin and flopped onto the bed, tired. He, with help from Will, Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Piper, had immediately re-decorated his Cabin once he was (unfortunately) discharged from Will's care . Now it looked more like a cozy home rather than a Vampire's tomb.

"Hey!" A cheerful voice called from next to him, and Nico opened his eyes to come face to face with none other than Will Solace.

He let out a scream, flinging himself against the Cabin wall, panting heavily, a hand clutching his chest.

"What is wrong with you?" He screeched. "And what are you even doing here." He sat back down on the bed and tried catching his breath.

"I came in here to replenish your ambrosia supply," Will replied innocently. "You said you were out."

"If I died from shock or a heart attack then my blood would be on your hands, Solace." Nico lay back down, ignoring the rapid beating of his heart that he realized was now from the fact that Will was sitting on the same bed, right next to him.

"There would be no blood involved, Deathboy." Will retorted with a roll of his eyes. He was fighting the urge to brush Nico's hair from his face, unsure of whether the action would be welcome.

"Stop calling me that." Was the muttered response.

Will laughed, a beautiful, melodious sound that Nico would never tire of hearing, and so he joined too. The two boys just stayed on the bed, laughing and talking for what felt like forever and yet, too little time before Will had to go back to the Infirmary.

"By the way." Will said, stopping before the door and turning around.

"Do you have a bag I can borrow?"

"The only bags I have are the ones under my eyes, and they're specifically designed to carry the burden of my existence."

"....."

"Literally all you had to do was say no."

"Then no."

"I have half a mind to ask Chiron to have drama classes and sign you up to be an instructor." Will said, amused.

"Of course, I'd be perfect." Nico said with a smirk, it was weird how he could feel both confident and timid when he was around Will.

"Oh you're perfect all right." Will winked at the other boy before walking out, his face drawn out in a cross between a smirk and a smile.

Nico froze. He stood stock still and remained unmoving, feeling a red hot blush creep up his neck. He slowly walked to the window but Will was already gone. 

"Why does he do this to me." Nico mumbled huffing out a breath.

His eyes narrowed when he saw a piece of paper on the windowsill. He picked it up and turned it over. 'Infirmary. Tonight. Don't make me wait :)' was what it said and once again Nico felt his heart pick up its pace. "I need help" He said to himself as he turned and dropped himself back onto his bed.

.

Nico tugged at the sleeves of his black hoodie, trying, and failing, to feel the warmth of the soft material. He had hoped that his armour (hoodie) would protect him from the biting chill of the night air, but all he could feel was the cold and the sudden shivers that ran down his spine when he heard a harpy scream. He contemplated shadow travel - just for a second - but a picture of Will's disapproving glare in his mind was enough to shake those thoughts out of his head.

The moment a harpy crossed by him, Nico knew he needed to hurry and he bolted full speed towards the building that he began frequenting off late. Even after his discharge he visited the infirmary, if only just to stand there and watch Will as he worked and rattled on about his day to Nico. 

It baffled the son of Hades, but according to Jason the tan medic seemed to smile and laugh more often when Nico was around. Nico just brushed this off as Jason's 'shipper-sense' overfrying in his head since he only used his brain for nonsense like this. But he couldn't help but smile softly at the thought.

Nico slipped through the doors of the Infirmary. It was shrouded in darkness. Surprisingly, not a single person got severely injured today. Nobody could understand how or why and they all began debating whether it was a good thing or an ill omen. There was a dim light coming from the stairs and Nico followed it.

He opened the door to the roof of the Infirmary to see Will sprawled like a starfish on the red tile, basking in the moonlight, and despite being a son of Apollo, the moonlight on his tan skin and blond hair was a sight to behold and Nico just stared for a few seconds, trying to salvage the scene in his memory.

Will sat up, propping himself on his elbows and patting down the space next to him. Nico made his way carefully and sat down next the boy. 

"Hey."

"You came." Will didn't seem surprised, he seemed to actually be hiding his excitement under a mask of indifference.

"Duh. And why do you look like you're going to implode?" Nico asked, a single brow raised.

"I do not!" Will huffed indignantly. "I'm just glad you came. You seem to be doing well, no fading, eating properly.....making friends." He said with a smile.

Nico looked up at him, smiling too. "You consider me a friend?" 

"Of course I do, don't you?" Will asked, looking slightly panicky.

"Well....yeah." Nico's eyes were downcast, but it was not only a shyness in them, but something akin to fear. Will was a medic, he had seen fear. What was Nico afraid of here? Him?

"Nico? What's wrong?"

"Huh? O-oh nothing." Nico replied nonchalantly, but Will knew better.

"Nico di Angelo you are a terrible liar. You know you can talk to me about anything right?" Will said kindly.

Nico looked into the blue eyes that he trusted and was so unimaginably drawn to. He liked Will, as a friend he could talk to, as more than a friend he could be with. But he couldn't say those things to Will, he would lose his friendship and trust once and for all. He remembered Jason's words. That no one would see him in a different light if he came out. But Will wasn't just anybody and Nico had never been so scared in his life. Okay, maybe Tartarus was scarier. But still. 

Nico was trembling and Will had wrapped his arms around his bony (yet muscly) figure and Nico leaned into the embrace, bracing himself to face the fact that he would never be in this position again when he came out. Yes, when. He was going to do it.

He pushed himself out of Will's embrace. 'If he can't accept me, he's not the friend I'd hoped he was.' He thought. 'It will still hurt.'

"Nico?" Concern was drawn all over his face as he looked down at the terrified boy.

It's now or never.

"I like guys." He blurted out.

"What?"

Nico flinched. 'Here it comes. The hate. The insults. Please don't leave me.' He thought helplessly. He was good on the battle field and great with a sword, but this, the emotional hurt of losing someone else, was not something he could handle.

"Nico look at me." Will said, gripping his shoulders firmly. "Do I look like I'm going to what? Hurt you?"

Nico stole a glance in his direction and saw Will, face contorted in pain at the fact that Nico could ever think he could say anything negative to him for his preferences, but his eyes, oh his eyes sparkled with pure undulated happiness and joy. When Nico looked at him, Will's face broke into a broad smile.

He laughed and hugged Nico tighter, now serious once more. "I know it's hard for you. Being from the 30' with homophobia ingrained in you, but understand this. No one here is going to judge you, and for every person who does you'll have five more in support of you. Heck, I've been openly gay since I set foot into this place and no one has bothered with it. You're safe here. You're safe with your friends. You're safe with me." He looked into the eyes of the boy in his arms, earnestly.

Nico felt the tears slip from his eyes and down his cheeks and he buried his head into Will's neck and sobbed, with happiness, with the weight of a burden finally lifted. He felt free. 

They sat like that for at least a few minutes before returning to watch skies. The sky was still coloured navy and dotted with stars like hundreds of twinkling sequins. Nico lay with his head resting on Will's outstretched arm and they remained in comfortable silence till it was broken by Will.

"So any specific guys?" He asked, brows raised.

Nico rolled before smiling.

"Yeah, my awakening was Percy-"

"Percy was everyone's gay awakening." Will pointed out.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"And now?" Will asked tentatively.

Nico wrung his hands in front of him, he couldn't make up something and lie. Not to Will. With a rejection from Will he'd probably get over it in a few months. He hoped.

"I like you, Will. I really like you."

He squeezed his eyes shut.

"I like you too." Came the whispered response.

"EH!?" 

"Ugh, I like you too Deathboy. It's not like I've been hiding it, I've actually been quite obvious. There are polls on whether you'll reject me or not. Of course, your friend Jason has bet everything he has on 'Solangelo' which is apparently our ship name. And seeing how close you two are and how confident he was I kinda guessed - hoped - prayed that you wouldn't outright reject me and break my heart -" Will rambled on, a nervous habit Nico had noticed.

Will stopped short when he heard Nico laugh. Like, actually laugh, no giggling, no chuckling. Laughing.

"Well then, I am hardly going to reject you." He said teasingly. "I'm happy that people are actually accepting this. Oh and I will be murdering Grace in his sleep tonight."

"Nico..." Will warned and pinched his nose, causing him to sneeze like a little kitten.

"I'm happy. I am genuinely happy right now." Nico said, boldly taking Will's hand in his and interlacing their fingers, remembering the warmth of those fingertips.

"I am too."

Will leaned closer, breath ghosting over Nico's lips and the other boy gasped. "May I?" [YES CONSENT!!! sorry. keep reading.] He asked, gaze flitting from Nico's eyes to his lips and back.

All Nico could muster was a slight nod.

Will pressed his lips to Nico's. He moved his lips against the other's and Nico followed suit. 'He tastes like apple pie.' Will thought to himself as he pulled away, albeit reluctantly.

He opened his eyes to see Nico beaming at him, his olive skin glowing in the light of the rising sun.

From behind him he pulled out a bag with two cans of orange soda.

"To new beginnings?"

.

To new beginnings indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> So....how was it? Was it shit, was it not shit? Please leave kudos and comments and if you have any other prompts you would like me to write from please do tell. And, constructive criticism is, as always, appreciated.
> 
> I think I might've rushed into it a bit but right now in my sleep deprived state this is all I can manage.
> 
> And the prompt played no major role but I liked it and desperately wanted to use it so I did.


End file.
